Connectors, such as compression connectors are used in overhead power transmission lines, e.g., high-voltage power delivery systems. For example, a full-tension splice connector (such as a two-stage aluminum conductor steel reinforced (ACSR) compression connector) provides both mechanical linkage and electric conducting channel for the power transmission lines. A connector may include an inner steel sleeve crimped on steel core and an outer aluminum sleeve also crimped but on aluminum strands. However, the performance of the connector can degrade in service. For example, strands within a connector may become loosened or damaged after a specified number of thermal cycles resulting in an increased sagging of the power transmission lines and eventually the mechanical breakdown of connectors. Given the number and density of power transmission lines deployed, it is important to monitor the integrity of the connector. Especially also given the age of certain power transmission lines in use. Additionally, monetary considerations make the utility industries maximize the utilization of the system and operate the facilities at the edge of the lifetime of the equipment.
Electric utilities currently conduct scheduled inspections that include thermal and electric measurements to monitor the performance of transmission lines using infrared cameras and Ohmstik. However, the current methods do not provide information regarding the structural health and integrity of the connector. The degradation of the structural health of the connector would eventually induce the breakdown of the connector and failure of the power transmission system.
The structural conditions determine the rated tensile breaking strength (RTBS). However, the current inspection methods including using infrared cameras and the Ohmstik do not link the measurements in the field to the RTBS, and therefore, cannot predict the lifetime of the connectors.
Also, current field inspections are influenced by various factors such as weather conditions including wind and temperature. Further, data from different measurement sessions are difficult to correlate.